4 and 6
by Divergentfourtrislover
Summary: My first fanfic. What life would be like without the war. Training new initiates may be more complicated than you think. Rated T because it is Divergent.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first fanfic! I now it is typical, but these kinds are my favorites! Reviews are appreciated.**

**-C**

Tris POV

"Wake up," Tobias told me. "Ughhhh," I groaned as I accidentally rolled off of the bed, but a pair of strong arms caught me before I hit the floor. "Thanks honey," I murmured as I kissed his cheek. I stumbled sleepily towards the bathroom before remembering that the initiates would arrive today. I stepped into the shower and let the cold water wash over me as it sunk in it had been a year since my initiation. So much had changed since I stepped off that net. Me and Tobias, Will and Christina, and initiation. After I found out I was first in initiation...

Flashback

I wrapped my arms around Tobias's neck and kissed him passionately. I pulled away to see Christina's jaw dropped, " W w when did this happen?" "A while ago, but it would bad to say so seeing as I placed first," I explained. "OMG," Christina squealed and pulled me into a hug, then she turned to Tobias. "Congrats Four, you guys make a great couple," she said, smiling. I glanced around and saw all movement had stopped a while ago, jaws had dropped, and everyone was staring. "Congrats," our friends chorused gathered around and congratulated us as we began walking to the party...

Present-day

"Tris," Tobias asked. "What honey," I responded. "We need to leave soon, the initiates are coming in ten minutes," Tobias said. I sighed and quickly dried off, wrapped the towel around myself and scampered into the bedroom. He spotted me and mumbled something about insecurities.

I quickly picked out my clothes, a black ripped back shirt and tight black leather skirt. I threw on my black leather jacket, and walked into the kitchen to grab breakfast. "Hey beautiful," Tobias whispered in my ear. I stifled a scream and then asked, " How did you get there?" "Magic," he replied before kissing me and lifting me up bridal style as he exited our apartment.

"Put me down," I screeched, as I flailed my arms and legs as he ran towards the net. "Never," he whispered in my ear as he pinned me against a wall of the Pit. He slowly kissed my ravens before kissing me on the lips. "Get a room," Uriah shouted at us as Tobias lifted me back up. "We already have one," I replied while sticking my tongue out him. He shivered, "I don't want to know what happens in there!" Tobias set me down before saying, "Shut up Uri." And he punched him. I sternly looked at Tobias before saying,"No PDA in front of the initiates." "Awwww," he said,"one last one?" I shook my head.

We stood around the net, when the sound of the train grew louder. A few screams could be heard as they presumably jumped off of the train. A few moments passed, and then a scream suddenly pierced the air. We saw a body in red and yellow fall into the net. "What is your name? Choose carefully, you can only change it once," Tobias asked the trembling Amity boy. "B b b Ben," he said. Tobias turned to the crowd an announced, " First jumper, Ben." I stood next to him as he repeated this process for each of the initiates. We ended up with the following:

Ben- short, skinny, Amity, first jumper. Staring at Zoe

Daisy- short, pudgy, Amity. Looking at Ben, she obviously transferred for him.

Zoe- tall, skinny, Eurdite. Currently checking out my boyfriend

Dean- stocky, brown hair, Eurdite. Staring at the net

Flo- tall, average, Candor. Reminded me of Christina

Ally- short, thin, Eurdite. Looking at the crowd.

Sal- quiet, tall, muscular, Abnegation. Looking at the floor.

Tobias POV

I stared at Dean angrily as he checked out Tris, I looked over to see her reaction. She was staring down Zoe, and then I realized. That Zoe was looking at me. I sighed and went into what Tris calls my instructor mode, "I am Four," I said,"and that's Six. We will be your instructors. This is the Pit-" Flo interrupted, " Does everything here have a stupid name?" "If we wanted your Candor smart-mouth we would have joined your faction. As I was saying, this is the Chasm..." I gave the usual speech before I continued with the tour, and most kids looked terrified. I smiled at Tris and let her take over. " I will be taking you to lunch," she said and began walking down the hallway.

I nudged her lightly with my elbow and smiled before whispering," Be scary instructor Tris!" She laughed and whispered back, "I think they might wet their pants if I do." "Suuure, you're just going to copy me," I teased. I knew she would do well. I wasn't disappointed. I smirked as Tris menacingly said, " If you don't belong here, than leave now. If not follow me." She stalked into the cafeteria, and disappeared into the crowd.

The Dauntless are a large dysfunctional family but a family none the less. Cheers erupted from the room as the initiates came into sight. They walked passed me and began to sit down. I immediately went over to Tris, and found she already had a tray full of food for me. " Hey guys," I said to the table as I sat down. " how are your transfers," Zeke asked. " They're fine, most are terrified of us though. You should've-" we were interrupted by a cough. I turned around to see Zoe batting her eyelashes at me. "Heeeey Four," she said while twirling her hair. "What are you doing over here," I asked coldly. " Talking to you silly," she said flirtily. I sighed and told her , "Go sit with the others." She stomped away annoyed, and I smiled. I looked around the cafeteria, and glared at Dean. Tris caught me and scolded, "Be nice to the initiates!" I sighed an then said, "If he does anything he is dead!" She smiled, and replied, "Same goes for Zoe!"

Tris POV

I leaned in and gave him a peck on the lips to reassure him that nothing was going to happen. Of course right then everyone sat down. Uriah asked, "Are you two always this mushy?" I stuck my tongue out at him before taking a bite of my hamburger.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you for the nice reviews, they made my day! Here is another chapter

Zoe POV

As soon as I stepped off of the net, I saw him. He was so hot with those deep blue eyes and bulging muscles. A short blonde girl with black and pink streaks in her hair noticed my staring, and glared at me. I sensed that there was something going on between them, but no one stood a chance against me. Guys were begging me for dates in Eurdite, I can handle this short loser.

I stood near the front of the group, hoping to get closer to that hot guy. It turned out he was my instructor, and his name was Four. The other girl was also my instructor, and her name was Six. I flirtatiously waved at Four, but he ignored me. They took us on a tour of the compound, and Six seemed to get almost emotional at the "Chasm". They exchanged a few words and looks, before we were led to the cafeteria.

I grabbed my lunch, a simple hamburger, and glanced around. Sal was looking around in awe, he stared at the food like it was an alien. I laughed, and then reminded myself why he was in awe. He was a Stiff. Everyone else was in line to get food, I looked around for a place to sit. I saw Four across the room and strutted over to him. He and Six were talking to some other guy, I cleared my throat. "Heeeeey Four," I said flirtatiously as I twirled my hair. He just asked "What are you doing over here?" And I replied " Talking to you silly!". He sighed and told me, "Go sit with the others." I stomped away, annoyed, to the "others".

I sat down at the table and glanced around, Sal was still staring wide-eyed at the food. Everyone else was eating the chocolate cake. "What do you guys think of our instructors," I asked.

Dean POV

Zoe came over to join us after failing to seduce Four. "What do you guys think of our instructors," she asked. "They seem to be dating or something,' I said. After all she basically was killing Zoe through her glares. And Four looked about ready to kill me while I was checking Six out. We glanced over at them and, as if to confirm our beliefs, they kissed. Zoe looked angry, I was mad too. After all, she is pretty hot. Zoe and I exchanged a look, and we both understood what we had to do. We had to get them to break up.


	3. Chapter 3

Tobias POV

We finished our tour of Dauntless at the training rooms. Tris and I showed them some basic moves, and decided we would give a demonstration.

"Tr-Six and I will be demonstrating a typical Dauntless fight." I announced.

She smiled at me and took a small step in my direction. Tris makes the first move, a punch towards my stomach. I deflect her punch with my arm, but I immediately go back in, before she can recover. I hit my fist into her jaw, and I split her lip. She smirks, and then wipes her lip. While I am transfixed on her lip, she takes that moment to slam her knee into my stomach. I double over in pain, and she kicks me in the knee. My knee buckles and I throw my fist under her chin, slamming her head up. My fist finds her shoulder, just as my foot finds her stomach again. We fall to the floor where I pin her she struggles for a while, but admits defeat and stops. I get up and offer her my hand, she grabs it and hauls herself up.

"That is a short demonstration of a Dauntless fight, neither of us were going all out, but when you fight you should be." She states

Dean smirks, but the rest of them look absolutely terrified. It reminds me of when I was teaching Tris, even the Candors shut up.

"Please follow me to where you will be staying during initiation," Tris says as she pushes the door open.

Tris POV

We scared the crap out of those initiates, they look like kicked puppies. I slammed the door on their faces as I led them towards the dorms. Tobias caught up to me, and we exchanged knowing smirks.

"These are the dorms," Tobias announced, "Due to a lack of space, a few of you will be sleeping on the floor. Zoe and Dean will be on the floor for the initiation."

We turned our backs and heard them say, "Wait, we don't have pillows or blankets!"

I smirked and without looking back responded, "Borrow."

Tobias and I turned the corner, and out of no where, he kissed me. He read my confused expression and said, "I have been waiting all day for that!"

I pulled him into a deep kiss, which became a make out session in the middle of a hallway. His hands ran up and down my sides, and mine were deeply tangled in his beautiful hair. He pressed me against wall, and we heard a squeak. The squeak came from Flo.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I do not own Divergent (sadly). I apologize for the wait, but I have been very busy. I do not know when I will be able to update again.**

Flo POV

When they showed us the dorms, I quickly grabbed a top bunk in the middle of the room. I was nervous about the close cramped conditions, and decided to take a walk to cool off. Hopefully everyone else would be settled by then. and were ripping each other's hair out over who would get the top bunk, it was really amusing. I walked calmly past everyone, and out the door.

The hallways were long and seemed to stretch on forever. I took a tentative step in the direction of Four and Six. After all, they knew the complex better than me. I turned a corner and what I saw was unexpected.

I gasped, my eyes wide, as I took in the scene. Six was pushed against the wall by Four, her hands tangled in his hair. He was practically groping her as they made out. I let out a shriek and ran as fast as I could back to the dorms.

"Flo?" I heard a voice call from behind me, it was Six.

I sprinted into the bathroom, slammed the door, and locked it. I slid to the floor, breathing heavily as I replayed that horrendous scene in my head. I shivered, and there as a knock on the door. I ignored it and waited for them to leave.

I unlocked the door and tiptoed into the room, careful not to disturb anyone as I climbed into my bunk. i fell asleep immediately.

Tobias POV

I heard a gasp, followed by a shriek. I turned and saw Flo, wide eyed, and frantic. Tris pulled away and sprinted after her, "Flo?" she shouted. I sighed, so much for keeping us a secret. I followed Tris, and found her knocking on a bathroom door.

After fifteen minutes, we left and headed towards our apartment. Tris was still muttering curses under breath. I laughed, she smiled and turned to me.

"I love you no matter what Tobias," she said softly, "I just hope that Zoe doesn't find out."

"If she did, I would still love you. No matter what she-demon tries to do to get us apart," I replied

I unlocked our apartment and fell on the bed she followed my lead. I rolled over, put my arm around her, and kissed her head.

"G'night Tris," I murmured.

"Night Tobias," she whispered back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

Tobias POV

I woke up and remembered that initiation had begun. Pulling on my typical all black clothes, I returned to find Tris still sleeping. I sighed, and shook her awake.

"Bugger off Tobias," she mumbled grumpily, "I need my sleep." Why was I planning on marrying her? Oh, right, I love her. I walked into the kitchen and filled a glass with water, and crept silently toward the bed. Only problem, the bed was empty.

"SURPRISE," a voice shouted from behind, Tris. she quickly knocked the glass towards me, soaking my clothes.

"I really hate you right now," was my response while I dripped all over the floor. She just kissed me and skipped into the bathroom humming, still in her pajamas. I sighed in defeat and walked towards the closet.

Tris POV

Today was starting out perfectly. Surprising Tobias really made my day, his not so much.

I hummed as I took my shower, feeling perfectly content to stay in there. At least until Tobias demanded I got out. I changed quickly into a black tank top, and tight black (of course) jeans. He barged in grumpily, dressed in a dry outfit, and began to brush his teeth while I stood at the mirror putting on makeup.

We finished and he kissed me, proclaiming, "Uri is going to help with the initiates, I have work to do." I pouted before kissing him, and ran out the door.

"URI," I shouted while I banged on the door, "Get your arse out here before I come in and get you!"

Banging doors and mumbled threats reached my ear, and soon he was standing in front of me. We walked in silence to the dorms, and began to bang on the doors. The struggled out, one-by-one, only a two were awake. Both gave me death stares, Zoe and Dean.

"Where is Tobias when I need him," I mumbled to Uri

"Planning something extravagant," he responded. His eyes widened and he added, "I did NOT tell you anything!"

What could he be planning? Chris and Will's wedd...

"Oh My God," I squealed, "I will be back soon!" I called over my shoulder as I ran to Chris's apartment. I hear Uri mutter some curses under his breath.

I rung her doorbell like an eager kid, over and over, until I heard her come stumbling towards the door. As soon as the door opened I burst in.

"What's wrong with you, nothing is as important as sleep right now" a grumpy Christina asked.

"Its happening," I exclaimed. She looked confused.

"He's going to propose! Uri accidentally let it slip," said happily. She screamed, and began to hug me. Chris pulled me towards the couch, and we began to talk...

_30 minutes later_

"See you at 5," I called back to Christina. I ran to the training room and found a very worried looking Uri surrounded by the initiates.

"Tr-Six," he called out, a warning edge in his voice, " I have talk with you."

"Back to work newbies," I yelled at the crowd.

_5 minutes later_

"I don't know anything," I agreed with Uriah and began to yell at the initiates.

**AN: Sorry about the long wait, I have been really busy. I had a really crappy day though, so I had to end in a somewhat positive way. Thank you for your support! Please review! **

**-C**


End file.
